


Yeti

by KinHina210



Series: Weird creations [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, The Yeti - Fandom
Genre: And Moniwa, Aoyeti, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm not sorry though...., Rest in peace Aone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: If you know the movie The Yeti, you know how to feel





	1. Yeti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King_Of_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/gifts).



Datekou's team was on a plane. Sadly, they crashed, but everyone survived. They stayed for a few nights, but then they saw a beast. A yeti. It grabbed Moniwa by his collar and was about to eat him, but he called for help. Aone ran over and stood in front of the beast.

The yeti stared. She was in love with Aone. She began to follow him everywhere. Even to his volleyball games. When she went to his games, she would wear red lipstick. She would curl her white fur and wear a dress.

During the Karasuno match, she wanted to kill everyone that didn't cheer for Aone. Until she saw him befriend Hinata. 'He's a friend' she thought. 'This team is good.'

Unfortunately, this was not the case with the Seijoh match. She heard the loud people cheering for the team. She wanted her true love to win. "OOOOOOH SEIJOH!" One of the men screamed. The yeti ran over and shoved his cone down his throat. Moniwa looked over at the yeti then at the three Karasuno third years sitting in the stands.

"Yeti! No!" The yeti started throwing the Seijoh fans. "Not again! Sorry I have to stop her!" Daichi blinked.

"Again!? What do you mean again!?" Sugawara asked, surprised. "And that's a she!?" But Moniwa was already trying to pull the furry beast away.

"No! Killing people is bad! Bad!" The yeti looked at him, looking as if she was going to eat him. But she just slumped her broad shoulders. He walked back with the yeti. A sigh left his lips. "So, guys, this is Yeti, Yeti, these people are on Karasuno." The yeti clapped her hands.

"N-nice to meet you, Yeti..."


	2. Watari's mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watari's mom is protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watari's mom is an inside joke between some friends and I wanted to let everyone see.

The yeti did not know that one of the Seijoh player's mother was here. Shinji Watari's mom. Her name was Watari's mom. 

Since the yeti was cheering for Datekou, Watari's mother became angry. She was a scary woman, really. A body builder. She stomped her way over to the group. 

 _"What are you doing to my son!?"_ She yelled. The yeti growled. The two of them got in fighting stances and started wrestling. 

Watari's mom threw the yeti across the room, only for the beast to jump back and punch her in the face.

The fight continued until Moniwa had to break them up. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this creation.


End file.
